<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Telepathic space pirates by cool_ha_ha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187886">Telepathic space pirates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha'>cool_ha_ha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Betazoid, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Screenplay/Script Format, Shapeshifting, Space Pirates, Telepathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror Odo finds out he is immune to Betazoid tricks. Lwaxana has never been more interested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirror Odo/ Mirror Lwaxana Troi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413102">The Mirror</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_is_Beink_Melon/pseuds/Cosmo_is_Beink_Melon">Cosmo_is_Beink_Melon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>O- Mirror Odo<br/>L- Mirror Lwaxana<br/>K- Mirror Kira<br/>G- Mirror Garak<br/>S- Suder</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terok nor, the mirror universe. The alliance has come to meet a group of Betazoid pirates with promise of power for their protection. The Betazoids promise they will leave the alliance's ships alone if they come to their rescue when they are stranded. This will give the Betazoids more chance to escape with the bounty, while the alliance ships will be left at peace from possible raids. The talks have begun.</p><p>L Troi, Mr S and Mr B walk into the briefing room, they are surrounded by Cardassian and Klingon guards. The independent, the supervisor and the second officer stand to attention<br/>K: I'm sorry about the extra protection, but we aren't exactly on good terms<br/>L: I recall the last time we met you were bargaining for some supplies<br/>K: Which you stole<br/>L: Which we sold<br/>G steps forward, B holds his hand up. G stops<br/>G: And what did you think that would do?<br/>B: I hope you never have to find out<br/>O: G, can you go a day without starting some kind of war!<br/>G: Shut it, shifter<br/>K: Boys, we have guests<br/>L: Oh it's quite alright, my two are forever at each others throats<br/>K: I like that common ground, please take a seat.<br/>The talks are uncharacteristically diplomatic. O and G stand and watch as B and S guard their captain.<br/>K: So you can guarantee that our ships will be free from all forms of piracy, under the condition that we respond to distress calls<br/>L: I can<br/>K: And if the agreement is broken …?<br/>L: We go right back to telepathically hindering entire ships while being shot out of the sky<br/>G laughs under his breath<br/>S: Speak up cardie<br/>G: I dont see whats stopping you from taking advantage of our well built empire, like the back stabbing little-<br/>B raises his hand again<br/>K stands to defend him<br/>L: Boys put it down<br/>K: G, stop<br/>G: Or what?!<br/>G reaches for his gun when he suddenly collapses and has a fit on the floor. Another Cardassian guard pulls up a weapon and S raises his hand to cause that guard to share G’s fate.<br/>K:O!<br/>O fires at the floor and the Betazoids turn their attention to him. Nothing happens. G and the guard get back up as the Betazoids lower their hands realising they have no effect on him.<br/>L: And what are you?<br/>K: He's my man in a box<br/>G: Don't use his pet name<br/>G still pulling himself from the floor<br/>O: I'm a shapeshifter<br/>L is excited by this stranger.<br/>K: Hes mine so don't think even think about it<br/>S: He’s immune?<br/>O: Immune to what?<br/>G: stupid shifter, they use their abilities to cause psychological pain and disable entire ships with a matter of hands.<br/>O: And you provoked this?<br/>L carefully raises her hand in O’s direction. Still nothing. She moves in the direction of K who turns red and starts breathing heavily. Back to O. no reaction.<br/>O: Was that supposed to happen to me?<br/>L turns to face K and looks into her eyes for a matter of minutes.<br/>O: What are they-<br/>G: They Are telepathic, what do you think they are -<br/>B: sshh<br/>The silence continues. L looks back to her crew<br/>K: O, L would like to spend some time with you. As my possession, you are currently under her care until tomorrow, do you comply?<br/>O nods. L clasps her own hands.<br/>L: I'm going to have some fun with you<br/>B and S laugh quietly behind her. O worries</p><p>Back on her ship.<br/>L: So this is where we plot the courses and pick up distress calls. When the talks are over we hope to be using alliance channels more frequently which will mean every ship will be docking here as requested by myself .. O, you seem stressed?<br/>O: That's just my face<br/>L: I know I can't read you, but I can't say your body language is very … relaxed<br/>O: That's just how I am<br/>L slowly walks backward out of the cockpit. O follows her, not breaking eye contact<br/>L: Can’t you feel that?<br/>O: Feel what?<br/>L bites her lip<br/>L: This is liberating; do you know that?<br/>O: I'm sorry to say I don't share whatever it is your trying to share with me<br/>L: I've removed all the crew incase they feel it<br/>O is starting to put the pieces together but wishes he is wrong for once<br/>L backs all the way up to the ‘captain's room’. O is hoping is just an expression for a work room of some kind. Maybe an office. He is wrong. Her quarters are massive. It has an inbuilt office. Expensive artworks and real books lace the walls. He is fascinated by the collections she displays. He bobs his head to stare at something on a shelf.<br/>L: Do you like it?<br/>O: What is this?<br/>L picks it up.<br/>L: We raided some terran ship escaping Bajoran occupation. I heard one of the members of its crew pray when he looked at it.<br/>O: A religious item?<br/>L: Maybe? I don't know who the little fellow on the cross is, but he looks primitive don't you think?<br/>O: That's terrans for you<br/>L smiles and places the little crucifix back in its place among other treasures. L lets him explore the room a little like a pet visiting its new home. She gets comfortable on the edge of the bed which isn't even in its own room.<br/>L: So, tell me about yourself?<br/>O: Hm? Oh, there not much to say really<br/>L: Tell me what there is<br/>O: Well .. I was raised by Dr M. I was given as a gift to the intended. She let me work my way up the ranks. Here I am<br/>O still reading into items around the room<br/>L: I notice you failed to talk about the shapeshifting part<br/>O: I’ve been advised to mention it as little as possible<br/>L crawls along the bed and lays on her front facing him<br/>L: And why would that be?<br/>O is feeling the texture of a book on a shelf<br/>O: People either expect me to do tricks, or they get scared and run away, or worse yet they get scared and attack me.<br/>L: Well I won't expect you to do tricks, nore am I afraid of you.<br/>L rolls over playfully, still watching him<br/>L: So, why not explain why you cant feel this<br/>O: I don't have nerves .. or a brain .. or lungs or any organs. I'm just a liquid posing as a person.<br/>L: Show me<br/>O: You said I didn't have to do tricks<br/>L: It's not tricks. I just want to see why people are afraid of you.<br/>O considers for a moment<br/>O: How do you feel about birds?<br/>L: Birds are fine. Why?<br/>O turns into a bird. L jumps up and stares at him<br/>L: And you are still sentient as a bird?<br/>O turns into the same book as the one on the shelf. She leaps off the bed and picks him up. She compares him with the one on the shelf.<br/>L: Wow<br/> The book melts and forms back into O as she knows him.<br/>O: There<br/>L still awestruck  reaches out to touch him<br/>L: May I?<br/>O nods. Her hand drags over his sleeve. She squeezes his arm.<br/>L: Can you feel that? Can you feel me?<br/>O: I know you're there, but no, I can't feel sensations<br/>L continues to walk around him and inspect him. He's so bored of this routine. Every new person walks around him like he's on display. It stopped being frustrating years ago and just bores him now.<br/>L: So you can feel this<br/>She rubs his shoulders<br/>L: But it does nothing for you?<br/>O: No. I can feel the pressure, I can feel your fingers, but there are no nerves or muscles to send a response through<br/>L rubs down his back<br/>L: Is it not nice?<br/>O: Not particularly<br/>L: Do you feel .. emotions O?<br/>O is becoming confused by the attention<br/>O: Yes? I feel .. emotions?<br/>L: Emotions like what?<br/>O: The same ones you experience I hope<br/>L: Fear?<br/>O: Not often<br/>L: Joy?<br/>O: Not often<br/>L: Anger?<br/>O: Very often<br/>L: Lust?<br/>O: … Not really<br/>L’s hands wrap around his waist.<br/>L: Would you like to?<br/>O removes her hands and steps out of her way<br/>O: No thank you, I- <br/>L: What's wrong?<br/>O: You’re not- this isn't how .. <br/>He steps back again<br/>L: Is there someone else?<br/>O thinks about the slaves, then the Klingons, then the Cardassians, then finally K. He hates her the least but she isn't what he wants in a partner. He never expected to be sexually active in his life .. however long that is.<br/>O: No, there - isn't<br/>L: Then why not?<br/>She steps closer, he steps back.<br/>O: This isn't how I imagined my first .. <br/>L: First? <br/>O panics<br/>L: Then you must be scared<br/>L grabs his hand. O stiffens like a board<br/>L: How do your people … start?<br/>O: I don’t think we do<br/>L: Would you like something to drink?<br/>O: No organs remember<br/>L stops him from moving away and steps closer yet. She puts her free hand on his chest. <br/>L: No heartbeat<br/>O nods. Usually L would send her sexual feelings over telepathically and convince people to sleep with her, but I can't hear her. He can't feel her. She wants him just to know that she can, no powers involved. She wanted a challenge<br/>L tries to slide under his uniform, but it stops at the belt<br/>O: My clothes are part of my form<br/>Oh god, what is she doing? Why him? Luckily he has a way out. If worst comes to worst, he can always melt into the vents and reappear back at the station. <br/>L: How does one remove them?<br/>O: I have to choose to change my form to be ..<br/>L: Naked?<br/>O nods again<br/>L: Do it<br/>O: It’s not very good<br/>L: It's close enough. Show me<br/>O tilts his head back a bit to focus and stay relaxed. A wave of amber liquid rises and shifts his shirt off<br/>L: Are you cold?<br/>O: I can't feel temperature ... until I melt or freeze<br/>L: Ooohh<br/>She palms her hand over his chest. He was right about it being basic. He's obviously never seen a shirtless man before and just guessed. The shape and texture was right. He had nipples in the right sort of place, but he lacked hair or rib features, no belly button either. No matter.<br/>L raises his hand and turns herself to move said hand to her dress zipper.<br/>L: Would you mind if I undressed. This outfit is particularly restricting <br/>O watches her carefully as he  pulls the zip down. He notices her smile.<br/>O: Is that better?<br/>L shimmies out of it<br/>L: Much<br/>Still facing away from him, she moves his hand back onto her shoulder. He copies the motion from earlier rubbing her shoulders as she did for him. Her head falls back and she breathes out. She's obviously getting something out of this that he didn't. He traces a finger down her spine<br/>L: Curious are we?<br/>O: I've never - urm- seen a woman …<br/>His finger stops at the base, above her underwear. He tilts his head as he follows the shape of her hip with his palm. His hand moves around her waist and pulls her close.<br/>L: Do you like that?<br/>He does but he says nothing. He has no idea what he's supposed to do. He's just stood there feeling her and she's loving his exploration. She guides his hands once again. This time up from her belly. His hand makes contact with her bra. She makes him cup her. Once again, he has no idea what he's doing or what she's getting out of it. She's enjoying it though.<br/>L: Do you like that?<br/>Still no answer. Her other hand behind her on his own hip makes its way down his thigh and back up on the inside. She strokes his groin. To her shock and disappointment, there was nothing there. She spins round to face him.<br/>L: Where is it?<br/>O: Where's what? OH! Oh right. I have to shapeshift it.<br/>L walks him backward to the bed. She sits near the pillow side on her feet, legs crossed beneath her. He sits facing her in a similar position.<br/>L: You wanna show me what I'm working with maybe?<br/>O once again closes his eyes and relaxes. She watches the process like magic. Clothes one minute, no clothes the next.  She stares at it for a moment. O eventually notices<br/>O: Don't stare. You're the first person I’ve ..<br/>L: Can you change it?<br/>O: To some degree. The shape I chose was out of simplicity, I never actually thought I'd use it.<br/>L: If I show you a picture, can you .. adjust?<br/>O: depends on how complicated it is.<br/>L: You can be a completely accurate bird, but your worried you can't get a phalas right?<br/>O: It's a matter of practice actually<br/>He huffs with some annoyance.<br/>L opens a drawer and pulls out a padd. She presses a few buttons and turns it around to show him. He looks surprised<br/>L: What's that face for?<br/>The hidden smile falls.<br/>O: Never mind. It's childish.<br/>L: But you can do this?<br/>O: If that's exactly what you want?<br/>L nods and watches intently, O closes his eyes again. L is getting more excited by his shapeshifting every time he does it. He looks down at it, almost checking he's got it right. He looks at her for approval<br/>L: It's perfect<br/>O looks back down again<br/>O: Are you sure, I feel like the ridges-<br/>L pounces on him and pins him down. He's easily strong enough to move her off him but he lets her hold him down while  wriggling free of her underwear. She kneels over him while lays there.<br/>L: I'm assuming you know what happens next<br/>O: I've read books<br/>L: Close enough<br/>L slid down on to him. He pulls a confused face<br/>O: Is it supposed to be that tight?<br/>L rises a little and slides back down<br/>L: Friction’s the best part<br/>She lets out a wheezy giggle. He's again not sure what he's supposed to do here. She speeds up the movements and makes them heavier. He's guessing that's the friction part. He can feel her legs getting weaker. He grabs her hands and interlocks with her fingers. She likes the extra contact apparently.<br/>He keeps watching her. In the books, there's usually kissing and a lot of touching, but here she seems quite content using him like this. Her grip gets weak and she slows down<br/>L: O, do your people finish?<br/>O: What's finish?<br/>She laughs a little. He thinks back to the books and works it out<br/>O: Oh, no. I guess we don't.<br/>Her breathing becomes more of a chuckle. He sits up still holding her hands in place and rolls her over. He holds her hands against the bed<br/>O: Is this okay?<br/>L: Yes please<br/>He lets go of her hands. He sits up just enough to look at her entire body. He runs his hands over her belly and chest, once again stopped by the bra.<br/>L: Take it off<br/>O does as is asked and removes her last piece of clothing. He wasn't expecting her to become more relaxed. She gives him an expecting look. He runs his hands back over her belly, over her ribs and over her breasts.<br/>L: Hold them there<br/>O likes the new texture. She's enjoying his hands pushing and squeezing. He again has no idea what he's doing but she's not stopping him. He must be doing something right. <br/>L: O, I need you to move<br/>O: Hm?<br/>L grabs his hip and drags him forward. Her head falls backward and she moans. O positions himself a bit better to hold her hips and thrust comfortably for her. Considering his reputation, he's very gentle.<br/>L: Harder<br/>O: What if I hurt you<br/>L: Try<br/>O likes the trust bestowed on him, but feels somewhat challenged by her tone of voice. He becomes borderline violent with her. He presses his weight into her shoulders and hits a lot harder. her head tilts fully back again. He keeps the pressure and pace.<br/>For her, this has been an extended session. Usually, they feel her passion, they fuck, he leaves. In this case, there's been too much talking and now she has to decide when he's done.<br/>He notices her noises are shallow and giggly. She must be enjoying the extra pressure. He's enjoying watching her. He always imagined his first would be some bajoran woman trying to get information out of him, but a curious telepathic space pirate was just as good.<br/>L: O .. O<br/>He stops and sits back up. He looks like he just got caught committing a crime. She lifts up on to her elbows and looks into his eyes<br/>L: Do you have a tongue?<br/>O needs a minute to process that.<br/>O: Yes?<br/>L: What did those books say about cunnilingus?<br/>O has a confused look on his face. Her eyes glance down on herself and back up to him. His eyes suddenly widen. L gently pushes his head down grinning with delight. It's not often she has to ask. It's also not often she gets with complete virgins either. Not at her age.</p><p>O has a basic idea of which bits are sensitive from the descriptions of those books, but putting theory into practice was another matter. He runs his tongue from bottom to top. The gasp is a positive sign. He does it again but harder this time<br/>L: Keep it going sweetheart<br/>Her fingers run through his hair as he continues the process. He listens to her breathing. He can feel her holding the sheets in one hand and petting him with the other. His movements get shorter, faster. Her eyes are fully closed. The grip in his hair tightens. <br/>L: Keep going<br/>He didn't plan on stopping anyway but the added encouragement was obviously a good sign. It wasn't long before she jolted up and laughed a moan out. O sat up.<br/>L: Done<br/>O just sat there looking lost<br/>L: Good for you?<br/>O: I think?<br/>L: Considering your lack of practice, I think that Intendant of yours has you in the wrong field of work.<br/>She laughs and starts getting dressed. O shifts his uniform back on<br/>O: So that's it. Thats sex?<br/>L: Basically. <br/>O sits there contemplating. L notices. She joins him on the edge of the bed.<br/>L: What's wrong?<br/>O: It's not that it was bad, but I don't feel complete. Like I'm missing something<br/>L leans over and kisses him on the cheek.<br/>L: I promise I'll be back. Maybe one day you’ll be the one taking the lead and I'm not going to stop ya.<br/>She stands and gestures to her zip. He zips it up for her.<br/>L: It might even be an idea to get some practice before we meet again. <br/>O smiles at the thought. Imagine him doing this again but his way. Maybe more cuddling. She didn't seem averse to being roughed up a bit either. Only time would tell where this was going. Who knows, they might become enemies or star crossed lovers.<br/>He hugged him goodbye and she ran off with her guards who badly hid smirks.</p><p> The week went on . L left the station. K called her supervisor into her office. <br/>O: you asked to see me Intendant?<br/>G: Oh does she<br/>K: Shut up G. L sent me the agreement .. and a report of your encounter.<br/>G thumbs up<br/>O: what did she tell you?<br/>K: not enough by the sounds of it. O, do you remember that first day in the meeting room?<br/>O: When G got immobilized? Yes.<br/>K: If she ever comes back and she requests your company, I want you to take her ship and fly into the middle of nowhere first. <br/>O: I don't understand<br/>G: The whole station felt her aroused energy.<br/>O: Oops<br/>K: Not your fault. We didn't realise she could affect the whole station on her own.<br/>G: God only knows what those terrans were doing instead of working<br/>K: That's all. You can leave now<br/>G: Wait you forgot something<br/>K: Oh right yes. I forgot. At the end of the report, she sent you “homework”. I patched it through for you.<br/>O: Thank you?<br/>K: Dismissed<br/>O awkwardly shuffles out of the room. <br/>K: Did you read the report?<br/>G: Did I? I’m invested now. I'd put latinum on their coupling. <br/>K: I've got a feeling we are going to see her face a lot more over the coming months</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. From another point of view</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lwaxana returns for Odo, but this time shes come prepared.<br/>Her new crew however, are not</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>P and J - Make them up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirror universe. Intendant K wakes up in a state. If she didn't know any better she’d say she was about ready to end the foreplay, but that was in fact the problem. She was alone and it was 3 in the morning.  <br/>G came to work looking stressed. The word crackhead came to mind when one saw his rapid paranoid movements. O swaggered in with no issue.<br/>G: Regenerate well?<br/>O: Of course. Why?<br/>K: The whole ship was awake at 3 this morning with a serious case of horny.<br/>O: That would make sense, L docked about that time. <br/>G: And you didn’t tell us?<br/>O: No, she’s just picking up supplies and a request form<br/>K: What supplies and what's the form?<br/>O hands her a padd<br/>O: The supplies are mostly ore .. the request is for -<br/>K: -You.<br/>G: Of course it is<br/>O: Is that a problem?<br/>G: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TERRAN BIRTHS-<br/>K: G! It’s not his fault. He can feel the urges. And you haven't slept. Yes O, you have my permission to go off into the star for a few days.<br/>O: Thank you.<br/>O left the room.<br/>G: I’m so hard right now.<br/>K: My seat is actually wet.<br/>G: Whatever they’re here for, they had better be gone quickly<br/>K: How do you think the other Betazoids cope with it?</p><p>Meanwhile on the ship, 2 new pirates have joined. They're barely in their 20’s. Mr S is showing them the ropes. The guy is feeling the arousal but assumes its a joke on the new guys. She on the other hand has noticed the crew are all aroused too but no one seems to mention all the erections and flushed cheeks.<br/>S: So you will be mostly in engineering, until we encounter a terran or Vulcan ship, but you have been trained in focusing your energy correctly.<br/>F: Yes sir<br/>S: You seem flustered<br/>F: Sorry sir, I seem to be struggling under some kind of influence.<br/>S: Has no one briefed you on the O policy?<br/>J: What O policy?<br/>S gestures to the wall<br/>S: On the wall we pair individuals up in case of an O emergency. Our captain is at that time in a Betazoids life where she has cravings … so when she sates them, we have a battle stations if you will.<br/>J: You've lost me<br/>S: When the yellow lights go off, you will go to …<br/>S looks at the router. Some names are pairs, some are small groups, but each set of names is accompanied by a destination on the ship.<br/>S: … his quarters. I suppose they're bigger.<br/>F: Why are battle stations in my quarters?<br/>S: You’ll get it soon enough.<br/>L shows up on deck looking as colourful as ever. O with her. The crew look at each other and telepathically communicate. Someone calls out ’captain on deck’. She sets the course to the middle of nowhere. O stands confidently by her side. As she leaves,<br/>L: Sound yellow alert.<br/>L calmly walks away with O following her. S smashes the button. A yellow light fills the station. No alarm sound. The crew pair up and calmly make their way to their destinations. J and F look at each other before following the rest of the crew out of the room. <br/>L and O arrive at her room.<br/>L: Did you do your homework?<br/>O kneels. She turns away from him<br/>O: I did<br/>L: Show me what you got shifter</p><p>The scene cuts back to J and F entering his quarters. They’re not much. A basic space with a desk, a lamp and a bed. A few shelves here and there. The minute the doors shut, J gasps. F stands tall and stiff. <br/>J: I'm just gonna say it. Why is everybody horny?<br/>F: You heard the first mate. The captain is a powerful woman. I just feel bad for this O fella<br/>J: Considering how I feel, I’m not sure I do. I've never felt so desperate in my life<br/>F: My dick hurts.<br/>J: I have a theory though- oh dear god<br/>J curls into a ball on the floor. His back arches and he looks very tense.<br/>F: Please tell me the theory before I act on impulse<br/>J: I think we're supposed to relieve this tension .. at the same time as the captain<br/>F kneels with her<br/>F: That would explain the router and the distance from all other life.<br/>J: It would also explain hiring a young man and woman … of the same age …<br/>F: At the same time.<br/>F starts stroking himself from outside his clothes.<br/>J: Really!? You're going along with this?<br/>F: If this is what we're supposed to do, I don't see a problem with it<br/>J fidgets her legs together<br/>F: Plus, the feeling might subside if we do<br/>J: Enjoying yourself?<br/>F: Very much<br/>His hand works a little harder on his crotch. J considers for a moment before starting to undress. <br/>F: Were doing this?<br/>J: I don’t know how long we have-<br/>J fully removes her shirt<br/>J:- Or how the crew cope knowing this is their lives-<br/>J unbuckles and removes her shoes<br/>J: - But without any alternatives-<br/>J quickly discards her trousers<br/>J:- I’m all yours<br/>F undoes his trousers and presents his length. She grips and rubs it. He pulls a face.<br/>F: It’s like an itch you can’t scratch.<br/>J: This not doing anything for you?<br/>F shakes his head. J lays down and licks from base to tip before taking in her mouth fully.<br/>F: Usually that would be relief-<br/>J: There must be a lot of sexual frustration on this ship<br/>F: Or some one is making it last<br/>J sits up and pulls herself onto the bed. She removes his shirt and he makes quick work of his trousers and underwear. He lays her down and kneels over her body between her legs.<br/>F: You’re very wet<br/>J: I'm very aroused<br/>F nods. J jumps up and snogs him. she pulls back<br/>J: Sorry, I don’t know what came over me<br/>F leans forward. She embraces his mouth for another kiss. Her hand pulls his neck down as she falls back fully onto the bed. His hand wanders down her chest, over her hip, round her thigh. She sits up a little, just enough to separate their bodies . He gently shoves 2 fingers in. <br/>F: I think we might be past foreplay<br/>J: You're telling me, I can barely feel you<br/>F: Should I-<br/>J: For the love of Betazoid, yes!<br/>F kisses her again. He inserts himself. She grips him. Their kiss becomes more aggressive. He suddenly has no control of himself. He thinks one thing and his body does another.<br/>J: Pull my hair!<br/>He does so without thinking. She moans and bucks her hips. He moves harder. She grits her teeth. He moves faster. <br/>J: Stop<br/>F stops immediately. She looks him in the eyes<br/>J: I think I figured it out. We have to be part of the energy<br/>F: You’ve lost me<br/>J: Channel it. Don't fight it.<br/>F and J  link hands and focus in on the signal.<br/>F: I can feel the build up<br/>J: I can feel you though<br/>F: In my head<br/>J: It’s so clear<br/>F sits up. She follows him. Their proximity remains the same. Eyes still locked, he falls sideways, she rolls with him. He lands looking up at her and she sits over his hips looking down on him. She slowly rises and falls. His eyes close. She grabs his hands tighter. <br/>J: Is it just me -<br/>She becomes more methodical in her movements<br/>J- Or is there only one signal?<br/>F: Whuh?<br/>J’s mouth is wet and she can hear F’s thoughts<br/>J: O isn’t  betazoid … But I should still be able to feel his signal coming from hers<br/>F: Keep it up .. Oh my ..<br/>J closes her eyes and focuses on bringing them to the edge. Whatever O is, she can now see why he needs his own procedure. It’s like the whole ship is in tandem and she’s part of the machine that brings climax. He’s breathing becomes shaky. She moves faster, more rhythm. His eyes suddenly open again and she moans before sending him over the edge.<br/>He squirms beneath her and she slowly gets off. The arousal has gone but she can still feel the captain. They must still be going. F looks asleep. She cuddles up to him and falls asleep</p><p>Meanwhile in the captain's quarters.<br/>O is re-solidifying. L is recovering.<br/>O: How was that?<br/>L: We destroyed half my room, but it was worth every second<br/>O drags her closer and cuddles her naked body.<br/>L: I wonder how the crew feel. I have never felt like that before.<br/>O: A good thing I assume?<br/>O kisses the side of her neck<br/>L: I wouldn't make this a casual thing. I’m not sure my crew would ever work again.<br/>O caresses her body. She rolls her head onto his shoulder<br/>O: K and G looked tense this morning, so I can only assume ..<br/>L: Oh I definitely needed that<br/>O: I’m glad. It's a nice change from what I’m used to<br/>L: And what would that be?<br/>O has a flash of executing terrans, getting shoved out of an air lock by G and walking back in like it was no issue and sitting alone in his room.<br/>O: I’d rather not talk about it.<br/>L: Would you leave that life if you could?<br/>O: Any day.<br/>L: I could keep you.<br/>O: The entire alliance would come after you<br/>L: I mean this in the nicest way, but would they really send a fleet big enough to over run me, just for you?<br/>Whether O liked it or not, she was right. K loved her entertainment but not enough to risk lives over retrieving it. O was only property to her. O liked the idea of G having to pick up all his duties. Imagine, G spending hours just watching out for bad behaviour instead of punishing it. Leaving suddenly sounds even better. <br/>O: What would my role be?<br/>L: What role do you want?<br/>O has never made that kind of decision. He was always told what to do, what to be. His powers mean he is indestructible among the Betazoids. He keeps order. He can use a phaser. He can turn into stuff. <br/>O: Can I try out a few positions?<br/>L: Any time<br/>O rolls his eyes<br/>O: I mean jobs<br/>L: I knew exactly what you meant<br/>They kiss.</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>F and J are laid out holding hands, panting heavily.<br/>F: That was amazing<br/>J: You're telling me<br/>The light suddenly changes from yellow to white.<br/>F: I guess we go back to the bridge<br/>J: For the first time since we started, I’m not aroused<br/>F sits up and quickly puts his clothes on. J joins him<br/>F: We should do this more often, just the two of us<br/>J: I can't wait to see what we feel like, just the 2 of us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>